


did you explain why

by ttoziers



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Mike is confused, Multi, Pretty sad, Stranger Things 3, Stranger Things 3 Spoilers, after mike and will's fight, angsty byler, another mike and will fight, in front of the ruins of castle byers, lucas is nowhere in sight, will is mad, will kinda lets slip that he likes mike
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttoziers/pseuds/ttoziers
Summary: will knew he couldn't change it. but oh, how dearly he wished he could.





	did you explain why

will glared at the crumbling remains of castle byers and let his tears mix in with the rain that was running down his face.

 _all i wanted was for things to go back to normal_ , he thought, sinking to his knees while his fists clenched with anger. _i just wanted things to be normal, and stupid eleven had to go and fuck it up again. as usual. all everyone ever cares about anymore is eleven. eleven, eleven, eleven._

“will!”  
  


_what’s her damage, anyway? she thinks she can just come back to hawkins like its nobody’s business and steal everything i ever cared about? she thinks she can steal mike?_

“WILL!”  
  


_oh, who am i kidding. this is all my fault. i was never good enough. i’m not normal. he already knows it. and the worst part is that he doesn’t care. i'll never be good enough.  
_

will felt a hand on his shoulder and aggressively threw it off. “WHAT DO YOU WANT, MIKE?” he yelled over the rain.  
  


“I’M SORRY, WILL! I DIDN’T KNOW WHAT WAS COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH! I DIDN’T MEAN IT!” mike cried back, reaching for will again. will stood and put a distance between them.  
  


“YEAH YEAH YEAH, YOU NEVER MEAN IT, MIKE. THE ONLY THING YOU EVER MEAN IS HOLDING ELEVEN’S HAND.”  
  


“WILL, I ALREADY EXPLAINED THIS!”  
  


“DID YOU EXPLAIN WHY THE ONLY PERSON YOU CARE ABOUT IS ELEVEN? DID YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOURE IGNORING EVERYONE AND MAKING US FEEL LIKE SHIT SO YOU CAN SHOVE YOUR TONGUE DOWN HER THROAT? DID YOU EXPLAIN WHY YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ANY OF US ANYMORE? WHY YOU DONT CARE ABOUT ME ANYMORE?" will's voice cracked. "DID YOU EXPLAIN THAT, MIKE?" will watched in anger-filled satisfaction as mike stood without words.  
  


the rain was now pouring, and mike's clothes were sticking to his lanky frame, outlining the bones that jutted out from under his skin. the black curls that will had always admired were blowing every which way, and despite the current events, he couldn't help but think to himself that michael wheeler was, indeed, beautiful.

will sniffed and pushed away his thoughts.  
  


"YOU DONT SEEM TO SEE ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR ELEVEN ANYMORE," will started, tears outlining the force of his words. "I . . . YOURE JUST ALWAYS WITH HER. AND YES, I KNOW, MIKE, SHES YOUR GODDAMN GIRLFRIEND. BUT, HELL, WHATEVER HAPPENED TO FRIENDS, MIKE? WHAT HAPPENED TO SLEEPOVERS IN YOUR BASEMENT? WHAT HAPPENED TO RACING EACH OTHER TO MELVALD'S TO ASK MY MOM FOR EXTRA MONEY TO GO THE ARCADE? TO STEALING LUCAS' BANDANA AND HELPING DUSTIN FEED YERTLE? WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT, MIKE? BECAUSE I SURE DONT KNOW. DO YOU?" will shook his head and watched as mike took a step closer to him. "DO YOU WANT TO KNOW SOMETHING, MIKE?" will gasped out, trying to lower his voice as mike made his way closer.  
  


"i miss having your attention on me. yes, i know how that sounds. but i miss being your main concern. i miss hearing your laugh every night, and i miss switching to different channels on our radios to sing kenny rogers songs to each other without lucas and dustin hearing. i miss it so much. you dont understand. and you being with eleven all the time is really taking its toll on the party. and on me," will sobbed out, letting mike touch his shoulder.  
  


"will, i'm sorry . . . i had no idea how—"  
  


"do you know why, mike?" will asked, looking directly into mike's eyes."do you want to know why?" will repeated, smiling slightly as his tears continued to fall. "it's because . . . i . . . well fuck this," will said, pushing mike's hand off of his shoulder.  
  


"it's because i love you. yes, i, will byers, love mike wheeler as more than a friend." will laughed and took a step away from mike, throwing his head back. "I LOVE MIKE WHEELER!" he yelled into the sky. will put his head down, and the smile erased from his face.  
  


"and you have no idea how much it hurts, mike. how much it hurts to see you making out with el all the time. to see you ignore me for some stupid girl you call your girlfriend. you think you love her, mike? you think you love her?" will laughed. "do you even know what love means? because i do. and it's shit. absolute shit. because you can't change it," will said, falling once more to his knees. "you can't change a thing about it. oh! you fell in love with a boy who loves a girl? joke's on you! he'll never feel the same. that's how it feels, mike, and i don't know if i can take it anymore." will fell silent and he watched mike stare down at him, and a few minutes mike sat down in front of will, taking both of his hands. will noticed that mike was crying, too.  
  


"will," he said, trembling, :i had no idea how much of an effect this was having on you. i know what ive done is wrong. but im doing it for a reason. a stupid reason. i love el. at least, i think i do. but . . . i might love you too.it seems crazy. but ive been spending so much time with el because ive been trying to distance myself from you because i . . . i think i love you both. and if el finds out . . . i dont want her to hurt you."  
  


will let go of mike's hands and wiped away the tears from his face before standing up. he looked up at the sky. the rain had lessened to a drizzle. "then i guess you'll have to decide between us," will said, helping mike up to his feet.  
  


"but—"

will put his finger to mike's mouth. "i'm sure it will be an easy choice for you. the one who's been there since the beginning, right? the one who knows more about you than yourself? maybe. or perhaps the one who's easier to kiss. easier to deal with. nicer. prettier." 

  
mike scoffed. "will, it's not that easy." 

  
will smiled. "maybe you should've thought about that before, mike. now, i'm sorry, but we have to find lucas," he said, fixing piece of mike's hair. then, he turned around, and started walking down the path that led out of the woods, not waiting for mike.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about all the angst, but i hope you enjoyed nevertheless! leave a comment if you want :D  
> find me on tumblr @ ttoziers


End file.
